A user may purchase digital content from a digital content provider. The digital content may include, for example, a digital book or another type of digital publication, a song or another type of digital audio file, or a movie or another type of digital video file. The digital content may be protected by digital rights management (DRM) technology in order to prevent unauthorized reproduction or access to the digital content. DRM technology may prevent the user from selling, or otherwise transferring, the digital content to another user.